


The Fool's Game Part 1: The Castle of Lust (Cancelled)

by Theskittypink



Series: The Fool's game, a p5 arcanaswap au [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate universe- Arcana Swap, Autistic Futaba, Canon-Typical Violence, Fool!Makoto, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kamoshida arc, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wildcard!MakotoNiijima, arcanaswap!au, canon will change, none of it is showed on screen, not a fateswap, wildcard!Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theskittypink/pseuds/Theskittypink
Summary: “It’s a confession under your name.”Makoto Niijima, Star student and president of the student counsel, had become what the police and her sister would call a terrorist, and a member of the Phantom Thieves. Correction, she was the leader of the Phantom thieves, and it had all started with a rumor about Shujin Academy’s gym teacher. The cards have been shuffled and a new game has begun.previously known as Queen of Fools





	1. Bad Beat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side au that I have had in my mind for a little while that I'm going to work on as a side project. As said in the tags this is an arcanaswap roleswap esk au that retells the basic story of persona 5 with a lot of things switched around. Thank you so much to the people on the Phantom AU discord server for beta reading this first chapter for me especially Stacy.
> 
> Most of the tags I plan to have in there wont be added until much later because I don't want to end up spoiling who gets what arcana and the new stories for each character.
> 
> Edit: there was a misconception in the comments and i'd just like to clear up that & relationship tags are platonic relationships where / is romanitic or sexual. in this case Niijima Makoto & Niijima Sae shows a sisterly bond and not an insestuous one.

 

Bright lights flared all around the room, composed of glowing light from different machines and larger chandeliers that hung from the high gold and stained glass ceiling. Above the panicked crowd, a shadow flowed with catlike grace. Few people looked up as the figure leapt from ledge to ledge, finally stopping to look at the crowd below them, with a metal briefcase under one arm. From their perch they could clearly see their pursuers, three men dressed in black suits. The figure watched as one mumbled something into a walkie-talkie. With one last leap they landed on a florescent light hanging above the crowd on sturdy cables. From somewhere inside their head they heard a series of voices all of which were crackling and distorted, making them unrecognizable,

_“Good. Now get running!” The first one said._

_“This is our only chance!” Said another._

_“If you stay calm you can get away easy.”_

_“We got the briefcase. Leave it to us!”_ From somewhere else the figure heard muffled voices,

“...Suspects...not...confirmed...hold...your...positions.”

_“Hm…? What was that…?”_

_“Don’t worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!”_ The figure nodded, letting themselves glide through the air, heart beating and rushing with adrenaline. The figure grinned, as they hear the pounding of their own feet seamlessly mixing with the sound of their friends voices. _“But I have to say,”_  one of the voices said, as the figure jumped from a light to a glowing platform, _“showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move. Nice work as always, Joker.”_ The figure’s face flushed and a smile appeared on their lips.

_“I bet Skull wouldn't pull it off that smoothly.”_

_“I can be smooth!”_ ‘Skull’ replied indignantly.

_“I wouldn't exactly call you incompetent, but your lack of aesthetics make it hard for me to believe that.”_  
_“Nobody asked you, Inari!”_ ‘Skull’ snapped back. The figure laughed, even in a life threatening situation their teammates were messing with each other.

_“God, All of you stop distracting Joker! Do you want to get out of here?”_

_“Agreed. Cmon, the focus is on them. Its our job to escape while their attention is on Joker.”_

_“Does everyone remember where we’re meeting up?”_

_“That's not a problem, Oracle can lead us if we forget.”_

Joker dashed across a series of narrow archways, until they reached a wall. Using the ledge above them, Joker pulled themselves up and over, landing on solid ground. They dashed forward, only to be met by two guards. The two men in suits bodies twisted and their faces morphed into masks. Hearing a thud behind them, Joker glanced back, and saw that a third monster had appeared.

_“Take ‘em down Joker!”_

Joker nodded, as they whirled around they brought their foot up, slamming their heel into the monster’s side, as soon as they landed they lunged forward grabbed hold of the creature’s mask and pulled. The mask came off with it a splatter of some dark liquid, Joker kicked it in the chest causing it to stumble back. It collapsed in on itself, bubbling up and from that mass a creature twice as tall as Joker, complete with horns and a tail and what looked like a cravat appeared. Joker heard the communication link between them and most of their teammates go mute, leaving only one to instruct them,

_“Just a Sacrificial Pyrekeeper? Ha, its no match for you. Get it Joker!”_

Joker reached for their face, and pulled off their own mask in a blaze of blue fire. A shadowy figure materialized behind them, and with a flourish the shadow flew forward striking the monster with long sharp claws. The monster roared and a pillar of flame shot out from under Jokers feet covering them in blistering heat, but they ignored the burn, and instead pulled out a pistol. Taking aim at the creature Joker fired a few shots. The creature screeched, falling to the ground and dissolving into a pile of black goo and smoke.

_“Done already? Well, you should get out of here now before their backup gets here. They're coming your way right now!”_

As if on cue, three more figures appeared. The closest one held a nightstick, brightly crackling with electricity, it swung at Joker, but they ducked down, rolling away from the attack and springing back up to their feet. They dash backwards, using the metal railing behind them to hoist themselves up on top of an illuminated pillar and up past a glowing screen that flashed through the words ‘victory or defeat’.

_“Joker, there's a door behind you. Go through there!”_

Joker nodded in acknowledgement, darting across the black and red checkered floor, and out the door right in front of them. They entered a grey room, covered wall to wall in pipes closed off by metal fencing.

_“You should be able to get out this way! Just keep going!”_

_“Dammit Oracle, did you have to mute all of us?”_

_“Sorry, I panicked! Everyone’s back online again!”_

Joker continued their escape, skidding around a corner and through two open doorway, skidding behind a metal bin covered in bright pink graffiti. They glanced out from behind the bin, listening to the security guard talk into a walkie talkie,

“Are you sure she went through here?” He paused for a moment, “Understood, I will continue the search.” The guard turned around, running right past Joker’s hiding place, using this to their advantage they darted out from behind the bin and up the stairs, continuing to run even after they heard footsteps behind them, breaking out into the light of the main casino, only to be met with the sight of a large stained glass mirror blocking the entrance.

_“There’s should be an exit right ahead.”_

“Through there?” Joker asked, surveying the scene before them as they gripped the railing, “but there’s nothing there!”

_“Looks like they got to it first, after that commotion downstairs, the bottom floor is completely closed off.”_ Joker nodded, a thin smirk appearing on her lips,

_“Do you have a plan?”_

Joker was about to respond when they heard a click behind them,

“We have you surrounded, there’s nowhere to run!” A gruff voice said. Joker smiled, darting to the right and around to the stain-glass window. Using their momentum they lifted her leg, spinning their heel and driving it into the glass, watching it shatter into brilliant red and yellow shards. Not wasting any time they dove out the window gracefully flipping forward. pressing their legs and feet together they landed, spreading their arms out to slap the ground as they rolled. A few of their teammates cheered and they heard one say,

_“Ten out of ten!”_

Their victory cries were cut short by the flash of blinding spotlights, centered on their leader, and Joker’s head was suddenly filled with a chorus of their teammate’s concerned voices.

_“Wait! There are enemies here? These readings!”_

_“What what’s going on? What happened?!”_

_“An ambush?”_

_“Oh no!”_

_“Joker can you handle this?”_

_“Joker!”_

_“Joker run!”_

It was then Joker saw the police brigade. A sea of over a hundred men, every single one ready to shoot. Joker freezed, and slowly raised their arms above their head.

_“What are you doing run!”_ Joker ignored the voice.

“Capture her, and make sure she doesn’t try anything funny!” The police swarmed her, and Joker’s arms are forced behind her back, face pressed into the ground. From her limited vision she saw a man approach her, he crouched down grabbing a fistful of hair and forced her to look at him,

“Wasn’t expecting to find some kid, let alone a girl,” he laughed, “You have your teammate to thank for this. You were sold out.” Joker's eyes widened but she stayed quiet. Behind her she heard the snapping of metal handcuffs.

“Suspect confirmed, cuff her!” 

* * *

 Sae Niijima looked straight ahead, heels clicking as she walked down the narrow hallway to the interrogation room where the supposed leader of the Phantom Thieves was kept. A man, a police detective most likely, stopped her,

“Excuse me this area’s off-“  Sae scoffed crossing her arms as she interrupted the man,

“I’m Niijima from the Public Prosecutor’s office.”

“The Prosecutor’s Office? What business do you have here?” The man asked. Sae frowned, eyebrows creasing,

“Just let me through: it’s urgent. I need to confirm something with the suspect. I _must_ speak with them.”

“Niijima-San, I believe this case is no longer under your jurisdiction.” The detective said, the corner of his mouth twisting into a small smile.

“Are you Prosecutor Sae Niijima?” The voice came from behind her, and Sae turned to face them, “There’s a call from your director. Hurry and get it over with, to be frank you're being an inconvenience.” Sae heard and felt the buzzing of her phone in her pocket. She tapped the ‘answer call button and held the phone up to her ear. The person on the other end let out a sigh,

“I thought I ordered you to stand by.” Sae frowned,

“I'm the one responsible for this case, and i'm not even being allowed an interrogation?!” she snapped, letting out a heavy breath.

“Im calling because I knew you’d bring it up.” The man on the other end said, and the disappointment was clear in the tone of his voice.

“I will _not_ be convinced unless I confirm it for myself. I don't care _who_ or _what_ is behind that door. This is MY case and I will not stop until I solve it.” Sae replied, a small hint of irritation etched on her face and in her voice. The man sighs again,

“Well good luck to you then. I won't be expecting much though…” Sae rolled her eyes as the older detective addresses her,

“Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't permit you to talk with her for long.” Sae looks away, sighing as the man continues to talk, “That's just protocol, we don't want her sweet talking her way out of this through you, but we’ll give you enough time for you two ladies to sort out your differences.” Sae closes her eyes, sighing,

“I'll have you know that no matter who’s is in that room my focus is on the case. I won't let my personal relationships interfere with my mission. Even if it is Makoto that’s behind there.” The detective nodded, gesturing to the door,

“If you insist. Shout if she tries anything, ok? We still don't know what methods she used.” Sae nodded in acknowledgement before opening the door and stepping inside.

* * *

  _Makoto Niijima Makoto Niijima. My name is Makoto Niijima._ Makoto repeated the phrase over and over again in her head. She was certain this was true, Makoto could remember being called that by many different people, their faces obscured by a thick fog in her brain. What if her name wasn’t Makoto Niijima and that was just a fantasy her brain care up with, something to fill the signature line on her written confession. She didn’t know why she was in trouble, manslaughter? Makoto was sure she would have remembered killing someone. Somewhere far off she heard a click, and another person was in the room. Makoto looked up at them, wincing as her head spun from the sudden movement.

“So it really is you,” The voice sounded familiar, but Makoto couldn’t place it, she closed her eyes tightly trying to give a name to it. “Those bastards, can you even understand me right now?” Slowly Makoto nodded,

“S-sis?” She stammered, _Sae Niijima this woman is Sae Niijima_. That name seemed to fit.

“That’s right, but I’m not here as your sister right now,” Sae said, her voice was sharp, angry, “Do you even _know_ how much trouble you’re in right now?!” Makoto winced, and she shivered as her wet turtleneck clung uncomfortably to her skin. Makoto didn’t respond, “You’re under suspicion of being the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”

_Phantom Thieves?_ Makoto closed her eyes again, trying to sift through the hazy white smoke that obscured the faces of people she knew. Yes, she was a Phantom Thief, wasn't she?

“I-I think I can remember.” She said slowly.

“Will you tell me about it?” Sae asked, leaning in and over the table. Makoto slowly nodded, “Then let's start at the beginning, How is it even possible to steal someone's heart? And when did you find out about that world?” Please Makoto, tell me everything.” _Everything?_ Makoto thought, where was she supposed to get started?  She tried to think, she thought and thought until a new voice entered her head. Makoto narrowed her eyes, and a faint blue glow appeared before her and Makoto watched as it fluttered about; it was a blue butterfly. Then, it spoke,

“...You are held captive,” it said, the voice was very soothing and calm and was clearly female. Makoto struggled but, couldn’t name the person it belonged too. Strangely enough, that did not really bother her, and Makoto listened as it continued to talk to her, “A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly and unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none, but if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be some possibility open to you...I beg you please overcome this game and save our world. The key to victory lies within your bonds–-the truth that you and your friends grasped. It started all a half a year ago back when the game first started. For the sake of your world’s future… as well as your own… You must remember…” within a moment Makoto felt a bit of the fog drifting in her head lift a little, enough for her to remember and Makoto silently thanked the voice.

“T-the first calling card,” She stammered. She had to remember, it was important that she remembered, because her sister was counting on her! Sae needed to solve her case!

“Your first target was the gym teacher at Shijin Academy, correct?” Sae asked, “That was back in April. Start from the very beginning!” Makoto slowly nodded and swallowed; her mouth felt so dry,

 

“It started with a rumor.”


	2. The Shujin Rumor Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started six months ago. Just a simple rumor that began to change Makoto's whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id like to say a few things about this fic. First off, I'd like to thank Liz on the Phantom AU discord server for proofreading this for me! you were a huge help. Now about this fic:
> 
> This fic will be split up into 8 parts, the 8 major arcs of the game, and each arc will be its own work and will be tagged as such. Next, tags will be added as they come into effect. For example, I will not add a character tag unless that character has already appeared in the fic for spoiler reasons. Next, this is a 100% confidant fic, meaning a lot of this fic will be dedicated to confidant interactions and there will be some shipping, but it wont be the center of these fics. Finally, this Au is set up a bit weird. Some characters are generally swapped with others while some stay almost the same, but their arcs are changed by their new arcana.

Makoto carefully slid the papers back into her designated homework folder, every single one of them covered in neat curly writing. She lifted her arms, bringing them up and out as she worked out the cramps in her writing hand. She had just finished up all her work for that day, and personally, she thought she deserved an award. Reaching down into her bag, Makoto pulled out a random book from the collection she kept on her at all times. Looking up at the clock in the library she smiled. It was still early, the volleyball team probably just finished up practice, yet Makoto was practically alone in the library, the only other student being a black-haired second year who kept his head down. Makoto opened the book, flipping through the dog eared pages to try to find the one that actually marked her progress.

“Excuse me,” Makoto looked up and saw that another girl had approached her, a second year by the looks of it. Her hair was a nice pale blond that curled flowed like silk down to her shoulders. Ann Takamaki, anyone could recognize her, she had stolen the hearts of half the boys in the school with her elegance.“Are you Makoto Niijima-senpai, the student council president?”

“Yes, and you’re Ann Takamaki?” Makoto asked, closing the book and setting it down on the table, “Did you need something from me?” Takamaki nodded.

“Yes thats me. I’d actually like to speak with you in private, if that would be alright?” Makoto gave Takamaki a gentle smile.

“I'm always ready and willing to speak with and hear the concerns of my lower classmen and fellow students. Would the student council room be acceptable?”

“Yes, thank you, Niijima-senpai.” Takamaki replied. Makoto slid the book back into her bag along with the homework folder before standing up and beckoning Takamaki to follow her. The two girls left the library and walked together to the student council room, where Makoto unlocked the door and guided Takamaki inside.

“What was it you wanted to discuss with me?” Makoto asked, pulling out a chair and motioning for Takamaki to do the same.

“It’s about my friend Shiho,” Takamaki began, “she’s always coming to school covered in bruises and she was limping today, I know she was.” Takamaki looked down at her hands, folding and unfolding them on the table. “And it’s not just Shiho, the whole volleyball team’s getting injured.” Makoto nodded along with what Takamaki was saying.

“Well it’s no secret that Kamoshida-san’s training is rather intense.” Makoto replied.

“Training?” Takamaki pursed her lip and narrowed her eyes. She stared at Makoto like she was something dead on the side of the road. “You _have_ heard the rumors about him right?” Rumors? Makoto was privy to most of the goings on at the school, and she had heard a few vague rumors, but there were too many to conclude which one Takamaki was referring to.

“What… rumors?” Makoto asked. Takamaki opened her mouth then closed it again,

“You really don’t know do you?” She asked, “The rumors about Kamoshida’s ‘training’ being abuse.”

“I can’t say I have, but I’m sure it’s just everyone overreacting,” Makoto replied, “I don’t think the teachers would try to cover something like that up.”

“Senpai, have you _looked_ at any of the volleyball team! They all look miserable! They look like they want to _die_ .” Takamaki stood up quickly and aggressively, looming over Makoto. “I don’t know why I even came, of course the teachers pet would turn a blind eye to this, _The second_ anyone says _anything_ bad about the teachers and you're there glaring them down! Then someone comes asking for help and you admit you're basically going to do nothing!” Takamaki turned to leave, heading for the door.

Turn a blind eye? Absolutely not, Kamoshida was a good teacher, the school's pride. But perhaps his methods were slightly intense...

“Takamaki-san, please wait!” Takamaki whirled around, fixing her with a cold hard stare. Makoto took a breath, choosing her words carefully, “While I can’t make accusations based on a few rumors, I can see that Kamoshida-san's methods can be a little…too extreme. As the student council president it is my duty to protect my fellow students. I’ll look into it and, if I find that his methods are too intense, I’ll see to it that he tones it down.” Takamaki huffed.

“ _Tone it down?"_  Takamaki moved closer to Makoto once again, fury in her eyes. “What happens if you find out the rumors are true? Niijima, I _know_ it's true, _please!_ What will you do if he really is abusing students? What if you find out one of your precious sensei's is an absolute scumbag!” She headed back over to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and paused, “I thought I could trust you. You’re always going on and on about ‘protecting the student body’ and I thought you actually meant something by it,  but really you’re just protecting your letter of recommendation.” She wasn’t even really mad, not according to the tone of her voice, just disappointed. “I feel sorry for you Senpai. Thank you for giving me your time. I’ll figure this out on my own. Someone has to do something.” With that, Takamaki opened the door and left the student council room, and with it, Makoto.

She stood there for awhile. People had snapped at her before, it was just a part of her position, but something about what she had said… _“I thought I could trust you. You’re always going on and on about ‘protecting the student body’ but really you’re just protecting your letter of recommendation.”_ It wasn’t an accusation. Takamaki… truly believed what she said. Makoto's gut clenched. “ _I’ll figure this out on my own.”_ What was Takamaki going to do? She sounded so… defeated. It sent a chill up Makoto’s spine. Not to mention it was only their first day back. _If these rumors are true than it’s been going on for a while, but there’s no way that's possible, and this is Takamaki we’re talking about. Than again…_

Maybe if she hurried she could talk to Suzui and clear all of this up. Grabbing her bag Makoto hurried to the entrance, power walking all the way. _I'll show her,_ She thought, _I'll show Takamaki that I do care! I’ll show everyone that I'm more than just a teachers pet!_ Makoto wasn't quite sure why, but something inside her had _snapped_. With just a simple conversation Makoto had begin to question her whole world.

She rounded the corner, almost bumping face first into someone. Makoto stepped back quickly and heard a chuckle.

“Oh! Little miss president, where are you off to in such a hurry?”

Makoto smiled. “Kamoshida-san, my apologies. I was actually looking for Shiho Suzui. Do you have any idea where she usually goes after Volleyball practice?” Kamoshida chuckled again.

“I'm afraid you just missed her, she just headed home,” he crossed his arms, looking Makoto up and down, “I suggest you do the same. A girl like you shouldn’t be wandering around alone too late either. We wouldn’t want something happening to one of our top students.”

Makoto smirked. “It’s okay sir, I’ve trained in aikido. I can handle myself,” She said. “Do you know who Suzui’s homeroom teacher is?” she added hopefully. He put a hand to his chin and then, after a moment, replied.

“I believe it’s Usami-san in room 2-E. I think she’s still here if you want to talk to her.” He gestured in the general direction of the second year classrooms, then frowned. “Why do you want to talk to her?” Makoto frowned. _I can’t just tell him that a student thinks he’s abusing Suzui,_ Makoto thought to herself. Taking a deep breath Makoto quickly tried to think of an alternative explanation.

“I just wanted to see if she was still keeping up with her studies. All that practice will be useless if she’s failing academically.” Makoto answered. Kamoshida frowned and then shook his head.

“If you say so little miss president, I hope you find she’s up to par with your standards.” Makoto nodded.

“Thank you, Kamoshida-san. I should really get going now.” Makoto gave a small wave and began walking in the direction of the teachers lounge. She let out the breath she had been holding. _I can’t believe he fell for that!_ Makoto thought as Takamaki’s voice echoed in her head. _“Teachers pet. Teachers pet. Teachers pet.”_ The feeling of Kamoshida's eyes on her back all the way.

 _I’m_ **_not_ ** _a teachers pet!_ Makoto thought to herself as she approached the door. After taking a few deep breathes she lightly knocked.

“Excuse me, this is Makoto Niijima. I was wondering if Usami-san was here.” The door opened, revealing the dark braids and large glasses of the second year math teacher.

“Makoto-chan, It’s nice to see you again.” Usami said. “Do you need to use room 2-E again?” Makoto shook her head.

“Not today Usami-san,” she said. “I actually came to ask you if Shiho Suzui was in your homeroom. I need to talk to her and I was told she just left.”

“Do you now? Well, Suzui is in my homeroom,” Usami said. “Do you want to meet with her before school starts, or should I send her over during lunch?”

“Before school starts if she's available, please,” Makoto replied. “Tell her to meet me in the student council room.” Usami nodded and pulled out a small planner, scribbling something down.

“Is that all?” Makoto nodded.

“Yes, that’s perfect. thank you Usami-san.” Makoto turned to leave.

“Have a nice day, Makoto-chan.,” Usami called. Makoto smiled.

“You too Usami-San.” Makoto waved goodbye and walked out of Shujin Academy with a spring in her step. 

* * *

 Makoto unlocked the door to the apartment she and her sister shared. It wasn’t particularly large, but it wasn’t small either. It had its own kitchen, a bedroom for each of them, a nice bathroom and a nice view of the city. Makoto glanced out the window at the busy city below. It wasn’t dark enough for the nightlights to all be on, but that didn’t stop the view from looking nice. It also meant Sae wouldn’t be home for at least an hour. Makoto scrolled through her phone and started up the newest episode of the Yakuza anime she had started. Sae would have turned her nose up if she knew, but Makoto needed a break from work. She started boiling some water in the kitchen, letting herself finally destress. Assuming Sae wasn’t home too late, Makoto would get a good night's sleep tonight.

Makoto pulled out the book again, absentmindedly running her fingers over the cover,tracing the scratches and dents in the cover. _The Great Thief_. Sae would hate it, but it had caught Makoto's eye in the school library and she picked it up on a whim. Somehow Makoto felt smarter for reading it. _I guess you can learn just as much from fiction as you can from nonfiction sometimes,_ she thought.

She checked the boiling water and received a face full of steam. After wafting it away with her hand, Makoto added the rice and gave it a stir. The sounds of the show muted for a second, and Makoto put the book back in her bag and checked her phone. 

> **Sae:** Got off work early today, I’ll be home soon.

Makoto smiled, closing the video and getting back to work on making dinner, shooting back a text to her sister.  

> **Makoto:** I’m making dinner right now, but it’s just leftovers and some rice. Did something happen?

Three dots appeared and a second later Sae’s return message popped up

> **Sae:** No. Work is just slow today, so they had most of us clock in early. I’m at the subway entrance so I’ll talk to you when I get home. Thanks for making dinner.
> 
> **Makoto:** No problem. See you soon, sis.

Makoto stretched, cracking her knuckles. She was going to make these the best leftovers Sae had tasted in a long time.

* * *

 About a half and hour later, Makoto heard the door to the apartment being unlocked.

“Welcome home, Sis,” Makoto said, carrying out two plates and setting them on the small dining room table. “How was work? Aside from getting to leave early.” Sae smiled, setting down her briefcase and going over to Makoto, wrapping her arms around her.

“Like I said, it was slow. There haven't been too many cases sent my way. At this rate I’ll never get that promotion.” Unwrapping her arms from Makoto, Sae sat down, pulling one of the plates towards her and beginning to eat. Makoto sat down across from her, grabbing her own plate.

“I'm sure you’ll get it eventually, I don't know anyone that works harder than you, Sis.” Makoto said, before scooping up a small portion of rice.

“Hard work only gets you so far,” Sae replied.  “So how was your first day back? I rarely get to ask about it these days.”

“My homework load was light, so I was able to get a kick start on my duties as student council president,” Makoto replied. She loved Sae, and she didn't need to bother her sister with what Takamaki had told her. “It was mostly just helping some of the underclassmen settle in.” Sae nodded, taking another bite.

“You're remembering to keep up with your studies right? I know it’s the beginning of the year, but that doesn't mean you should neglect them.”

“Don't worry, Sis. I haven’t forgotten about them.” Makoto replied. The rest of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence, and before long Makoto was placing the dishes in the sink,

“I’ll wash up so feel free to relax,” she said, turning the hot water on and pulling out a sponge. Sae nodded.

“Are you going to study later?” Sae asked.

“Probably not, I was going to go to bed early tonight, I offered to meet with a student in private and I don't want to accidently stay up until midnight again.” Sae chuckled.

“Fair enough. Do you want me to wake you up earlier tomorrow?” Makoto shook her head.

“I’ll be fine, I can just set an alarm like I normally do.”  
  
“Okay then,” Sae replied, “I’ll probably turn in early tonight too. You never know when a big case is going to pop up.” Makoto hummed in agreement, scrubbing the last remains of rice that were stuck to the bottom of the pot and setting it on a towel to dry.

“Alright, I’m heading off to bed,” Makoto said, drying off her hands with a dishtowel. “Goodnight Sis.”

“Already? It's not even that late,” Sae said, raising an eyebrow. “Are you really going to bed?” Makoto turned in the hallway giggling a little.

“Okay, I’m probably going to read a bit before I go to sleep.”

“Just don't stay up too late. Good night, Makoto.” Sae responded, looking up briefly from her laptop.

Makoto entered her room. It was a small room and sparsely furnished; there was a small bed pushed into the corner with a small bookcase next to it. On the other side of the room was a desk and wooden dresser. Makoto took off her day clothes and quickly changed into a pair of pajamas, folding up her uniform and setting it aside. After setting an alarm for the morning and plugging her phone in, Makoto climbed into the bed, grabbing _The Great Thief_ and turning on the reading light she kept by her bed. Flipping through the book, she at last finally found the place she had actually stopped reading. After grabbing a bookmark and setting it in between the previous two pages, Makoto propped a pillow up behind her and started to read.

She only got a few lines down the page before her head started to hurt. She blinked a few times, but that only seemed to make the world spin more. Makoto let out a disappointed sigh, but she did close the book. She slid the book back into her bag and turned off her reading light, before sliding into bed. Makoto was out cold almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 Makoto shivered and reached up to cover hear ears, only to be struck with the cold feeling of metal on either side of her head. She slowly blinked open her eyes and tried to pull her too-heavy hands up to her face. Around her wrists were large metal manacles, held together by a long chain that clinked loudly when she moved it. In a second her eyes were open and her brain was in overdrive. _Stay calm Makoto, stay calm. This is probably just some weird dream._ She moved her hands down and pinched her leg, yelping at the pain, and froze. _I felt that, so this is real? I’m really handcuffed? How? Who would do this? Stay calm, Makoto, what would Sis do?_ Her breathing was getting faster, and Makoto swallowed. _Just stay calm, if this is a kidnapping situation I can’t show them that I’m afraid. Chances are someone's coming for me and if that's the case I need to figure out as much as I can._

Makoto slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a small room, with plush violet-blue walls, a chain clattered as it swung back and forth above her, and across from her a stone basin filled with water rippled as something, most likely more water, dripped from the ceiling into it. The air smelled stagnant and stale, and when Makoto looked down she realized she was wearing a black and white striped shirt and pants. _I'm in a cell?_ She thought, _but that raises the question of where I am. A red light district maybe?_ Makoto reached a hand up under her shirt, and let out a sigh of relief when she realized her bra was still there. _So they went through the trouble to change my clothes but not to take off my underwear?_ Makoto though, _Not only that but now that I think about it I don't feel groggy or ill and I’m not blindfolded. Something else is going on here, either that or my kidnapper missed a few steps._ Makotos chain of thought was cut off by a chuckle behind her. Makoto slowly turned her head, chains rattling as the rest of her body followed, and squinted her eyes at the bright light.

Makoto had expected to be met with some weird man in a suit or in a costume, but not this. Before her were two small blond girls; they both were wearing matching blue warden's outfits and an eyepatch over one eye. Makoto slowly stood up and began to move forward towards the door, but as she tried to take a step forward she heard another chain rattle and realized her ankle was also changed to a large metal ball on the floor. Swallowing, Makoto continued to make her way to the door and looked out and into the wide circular room behind it. The two girls stepped aside, and Makoto took in the rest of the room.

It was a wide circular room with a pale grey stone floor and a wooden desk in the middle, which sat on top of a blue rug with an ornate golden V on it. It was a nice looking desk, a pretty blue quill and a lamp were sitting on it, and sitting at the desk was a bald old man. Just as Makoto reached the bars of the cell she was in the man looked up, a wide toothy grin plastered on his face and a long pointed nose. When he spoke his mouth didn't move at all.

“Welcome to my Velvet Room,” he said, his voice was low and almost gravely sounding. Makoto narrowed her eyes.

“Who are you!” she asked in the most calm and commanding voice she could muster. “Why did you bring me here!” The girl to Makoto’s right pouted and stomped her foot, brandishing a nightstick.

“Quiet inmate!” She snapped, “You're in the presence of our master. Show some respect!” The old man chuckled.

“Pay no mind to Caroline. I am Igor, the master of this place. I am delighted to make your acquaintance, Trickster.” Makoto’s grip on the bar’s tightened. _So this man’s name is Igor,_ she thought to herself, _but that still doesn’t answer why I'm here, or even what this ‘Velvet Room’ is._ Makoto took a deep breath.

“Just what is this place?” She asked cautiously, “How did I even get here?”

“You are currently dreaming, your real body is still asleep in reality.” The other girl said, her voice was cool and almost deadpan, a stark contrast to Caroline’s.

“It is as she says,” ‘Igor’ said. “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a place that only those bound by a ‘contract’ may enter,” _A contract? the only ‘contract’ I can remember is the one I signed before becoming the student council president_ , Makoto thought. _‘I will take responsibility for all my actions.’ But I don't see why that’s important._ Before Makoto could ask what he meant, Igor spoke again, “You’ve been brought here to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.”

“I'm sorry, but what is going on here?” Makoto asked, “Let me out!” Makoto leaned forward pushing at the bars, but jumped back almost immediately as one of the girls struck the bars with the nightstick, now bright with sparks, and sent a charge up the bars and into her hands. Makoto yelped in surprise, drawing her hands up to her chest, as her breath quickened and her eyes grew wide.

“Silence, Inmate!” Caroline said, eyes narrowed and lips pursed in a scowl. “Our master wishes to help you, so you had better be quiet and listen!” Igor chuckled again, and his low voice sent a chill up Makoto’s spine.

“The only one who can release you from that cell is yourself,” he said. Makoto opened her mouth but Igor held up a finger to silence her. “This room reflects the state of your own heart. Clearly, you are held hostage by something, otherwise a prison would not have appeared. It would seem you truly are a ‘prisoner’ of fate. Rest assured, if things stay as they are, ruin awaits you.”

“R-ruin? What do you mean?” Makoto asked, slowly approaching the bars again. _As much as I hate to just blindly trust him, this Igor man hasn’t demanded anything of me. He hasn’t even asked for my name. It seems the best course of action is to listen to what he’s saying,_ Makoto thought.

“The end of everything,” Igor said, and Makoto stiffened immediately, “an avoidable fate, but to do such a thing you must be rehabilitated. More specifically, rehabilitated towards freedom. That is the only way to change your fate.” Igor began drumming his fingers along the surface of the desk, as if lost in thought. “Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortions in the world?” He finally asked, fixing his large bloodshot eyes on Makoto.

“I don't quite understand,” Makoto replied, hesitantly.

“All will become clear in due time, Trickster,” Igor replied. “Until then, allow me to introduce these two to you.” He gestured at the two twin wardens standing in front of Makoto, “You are already acquainted with Caroline; the other girl is Justine. As you may have already noticed, they serve as the wardens here. They will surely help you in your journey to rehabilitation.” The other girl, the one without the baton, Justine, bowed respectfully to Makoto.

“It is a warden's duty to protect inmates. Rest assured we are among your allies… as long as you remain obedient.” Makoto looked away, unable to meet either of their eyes. _I don't know which is scarier_ , she thought.

“It's a… pleasure to meet you two,” Makoto offered respectfully, “but i’m not quite sure how you will help me.”

“That will become clear at a later date, once you have awakened to your power,” Justine explained. “When that time comes, you will be free to take as long as you wish to understand this place.” From somewhere far off, Makoto herd an irritating but familiar beeping. Caroline’s gaze shot up and she flashed an… interesting smile.

“Times up, inmate,” She said. “Hurry back to your world.” The world around Makoto began to fade and swirl and Makoto reached forward, grabbing the bars of the door.

“Wait! I'm still confused! What power?” She started, desperately shouting out questions. All Igor did was smile.

“We will meet again. Until then, farewell.” Makoto tried to cry out, but the world was fading quickly and turned to smoke in Makoto’s hands. Without the metal bars supporting her weight, Makoto fell to her knees. 

* * *

 Makoto cried out as she hit the floor. Her phone alarm beeped in the background and she flailed about, still caught in the blanket, until she freed enough of herself to make a desperate grab for her phone and managed to hit the snooze button. With a sigh of relief, she collapsed to the floor.

“Makoto, are you alright!” Makoto’s bedroom door was flung open by Sae, already dressed for work. She looked around wildly, before her eyes finally settled on Makto, still trapped in a blanket, on the floor. She shook her head and smiled. “You look like a mess.” Makoto felt herself grow red.

“Sorry Sis, I, uh, had a weird dream last night, that’s all.” _A really really weird dream._ Sae sighed.

“I have to leave for work soon, so you’re on your own for breakfast,” Sae said. “It’s still fairly early, so you have some time before you have to go. Make sure you don't forget anything.”

“Alright, Sis,” Makoto replied, beginning to untangle herself from the cloth prison. “Sorry for scaring you like that.”

“It's not a problem,” Sae responded. “Do you need any help?” Makoto shook her head the best she could.

“No, I’m fine. Have a good day Sis!” She responded cheerily. Sae gave her a warm smile in return.

“You too, Makoto. Oh, and make sure you bring an umbrella, it's raining, ” she said, before shaking her head and leaving the room. Makoto finally managed to free herself and grabbed her phone. She unlocked it and was about to tap on the alarm app when she noticed a new app in the corner of her screen. A black and red eye insignia. Makoto frowned. _I don't remember downloading this,_ Makoto thought to herself. She stared at it for a few seconds longe, before deleting it, and turning off the alarm. Pushing the app and dream to the back of her mind, Makoto quickly changed into her school uniform and grabbed her schoolbag. _I have more important things to worry about, like Suzui. Maybe helping her is a part of my rehabilitation._ Makoto froze. Rehabilitation? Makoto shook her head and continued to get ready to go to school, popping some bread into the toaster. _Am I actually going to take that dream seriously? I probably just ate too much at dinner and was worried about Takamaki, nothing to be worried about._ Like the app, Makoto tried to push the dream to the back of her mind. She didn't need to give herself a headache over a dream, even if said dream had felt very real and was still vivid in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this fic so far!


	3. Distortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (previous title Queen of Fools) 
> 
> "What is this place?"
> 
> “A… castle. We somehow ended up in a castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to liz/sakurabomb (Ao3 http://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabomb) for beta reading this fic. Also remember, Kamoshida is a scumbag. Also note that place in story=/= arcana. For example, Futaba is not chariot.

“I… might be able to do it today. If you don't have anything else going on!”

“You're not messing with me right? _I know you like a good tease.”_

“Something might come up, you never know! If something happens with either of us I'll cancel, you are a teacher after all, but I have new terms.”

“ _I thought you said you weren't going to be a tease.”_

“Just listen,”

“I’m listening,”

“I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, whatever weird kink I'll let you do it, but you need to leave the _entire_ volleyball team alone, whatever you’re doing with them you need to stop.”

“Hmmmmmmm, that's a tempting offer, actually.”

“Whatever you want… M-master.”

“Deal.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you at lunch so we can make plans.”

“I’ll cancel volleyball practice as well. Can’t let you put all the work in, right, Ann-chan?”

“I guess not. Well… I’ll see you then, Kamoshida-san."

Ann pressed the end call button, setting the phone on the ground. Bile rose in her throat and she sat down, back against her bedroom wall. She felt her eyes begin to water as she pulled her knees up to her chest. _This is all for Shiho, remember this is all for Shiho, if you lose her you have no one!_ She sniffled, hands gripping the edges of her skirt. She focused on her breathing, _in and out in and out._

 _“You just sold yourself to him,”_ a voice in her head said. “ _Kamoshida's girl, just like they say.”_

“It’s for my best friend!” Ann shouted to the empty room, “She-,” her voice caught in her throat, halfway between a word and a sob, and she quickly dabbed her eyes with her sleeve. Ann picked up her phone, scrolling through the contacts: her parents, Shiho… and Kamoshida.

She had lost.

* * *

Makoto watched the clock in the student council office tick by slowly, second by second as she watched the door, making sure her expression was as pleasant as possible. She needed to show Suzui that she could trust her. Just as the second hand reached the twelve, Suzui entered. Makoto could see immediately what Takamaki had meant.

She had a large bandage stuck to her face and there were various scratches and bruises all over her body. Bandages were wrapped around her arms, and as she walked, Makoto noticed the slight limp.

“You wanted to see me, Niijima-senpai?” Suzui asked nervously. Makoto nodded,

“I just wanted to ask you a few things about the volleyball team and Kamoshida-san.” She said. “Please feel free to make yourself comfortable.” Suzui looked around the student council room and then at Makoto.

“Why?” she asked, not making a move to take a seat. Makoto took a deep breath. _Remain neutral,_ she thought.

“I’ve been informed that Kamoshida-san’s training is particularly intense, to the point where it could be compared to abuse.” Makoto said. “So, I wanted to get the opinion of one of it’s star members. I've heard you're quite good, Suzui-san.” A faint pink tint appeared on Suzui's cheeks but she didn't respond. However, she did finally take the seat across from Makoto, wincing as she did so. “Would you like to go to the nurses after this?” Makoto asked, genuinely concerned. Suzuki shook her head, “No, I… I'm fine,” she said.

“Are you sure?” Makoto asked again, “It's no trouble if you do.”

“Really, I'm fine Niijima-san.” Suzui insisted. Two sat quietly at the table as Suzui looked awkwardly around the room.

 _That’s odd,_ Makoto thought, _Why would an athlete be so unconcerned about her own health? Especially playing a sport like volleyball. Unless..._ Makoto felt a chill run down her spine, her gut twisting.

“So,” Makoto started, “these rumors about Kamoshida, are they true?”

“O-Of course not.” Suzuki's face was blank, dead, _just like Takamaki said it would be_ . Suzui continued on, “He just... pushes ya. So we’re all doing our best.” Makoto nodded her head along with Suzui's words. _She’s not going to give anything away on her own,_ Makoto thought _,_ fixing her eyes on Suzui. _I need to probe for information, that's what Sis would do. Treat this like a proper interrogation._

“If you don't mind me asking, are those injuries from volleyball practice?” Makoto asked, being careful to keep her tone as light as possible.

“Oh, well, yes, but that's just because I’m not as good as people say I am.” Under the table, Suzui’s hands clenched and unclenched, barely noticeable, but they shone like a spotlight in Makoto’s tunnel-vision. _This is my opening,_ she realized.

“Is that so?” Makoto fixed her eyes on the other girl’s, maintaining eye contact. “I’ve heard that you’re on Kamoshida-san’s starting lineup.”

“Y-You know about that?” Suzui asked. Makoto smiled.

“Being the student council president gives me access to a lot of things other students aren't as privy to.” Suzui's mouth opened slightly, but she said nothing. “Honestly, just giving my opinion, I think it's irresponsible for Kamoshida-san to put so much pressure on one of his star players.” Makoto intertwined her fingers on the table in front of her as she spoke. “With an injury like that,” she gestured at Suzui's leg. “playing must be difficult, so why is Kamoshida-san not letting you sit out games until it's better?” Suzui swallowed, her eyes darting up to the clock and then to Makoto.

“Kamoshida-san says that we should learn how to play even if we're injured.” Suzui said, eyes skirting away from Makoto’s piercing gaze. _What? I understand that life can be unforgiving, but letting an injury get worse can ruin an athlete's chance of ever going anywhere. Kamoshida should know this!_

“I see. Thank you, Suzui-san,” Makoto said. “I’ll need to have a talk with Kamoshida-san about that particular method of teaching.” Suzui’s face turned chalk-white, and her hands tensed instantly.

“Please don't,” She said. “It’s okay, really. I’m just pushing myself too hard, that's all.” Makoto frowned. _She said we before. All the more reason to confront him about this._

“I won’t mention your name,” Makoto said, pushing back her chair and standing up. “But it is my duty to ensure all my fellow students are safe. Thank you for your time, Suzui. Your input was very helpful. You are free to go.” Makoto straightened up, pushing her chair back in, and tilting her head in the direction of the door, before leaving herself. An added spring in her step, she headed towards her own homeroom, glancing back behind her to see Suzui leave and shut the door behind her. She smiled softly. _It’s no wonder Takamaki is friends with someone like her. They both seem so quiet_. _Honestly, it makes me worried. Especially with what Takamaki said yesterday._ Makoto shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. Right now, schoolwork was more important. _Lunch time_ _is my best shot to confront Kamoshida,_ Makoto thought. _I need to go now, before practice starts in the afternoon._

* * *

Makoto strode confidently down the school halls, head held high. She had a job to do. The feeling of many sets of eyes watching her flowed over Makoto like water, which Makoto parted with ease. She made her way to the practice building, reaching the door to the gym faculty office, and knocking sharply on the door. She waited for a response, to hear shuffling or movement beyond the door. Nothing. She leaned against the wall, fishing her phone from her pocket, preparing to open up her internet browser. _If I’m going to wait, I can at least be productive._ But she stopped, her finger hovering over the browser icon.

The app was back.

The swirling black and red eye, sitting in a row, perfectly natural. _Did it reinstall itself? It could be part of a new operating system if that’s the case… or a virus… no, viruses are usually hidden inside the app, no one would be that obvious._ She frowned, _and why would my phone get a virus? I don’t visit any weird sites, and the only contact I have is sis. And she would definitely tell me if there was a phone virus going around. So what is this?_ She tapped it, watching as opened. At the top of her screen sat the words “Metaverse Navigator”, below which was the apps logo, partially covered by a blue box with a microphone icon and a ‘history tab’. _A navigation app?_ Curiously, she tapped the microphone, and watched as one blue and two grey search bars labeled with ‘name’ ‘distortion’ and ‘location’ came up. She tapped the name bar. _It’s audio input_ , Makoto realized.

“Shujin Academy,” she tried. The bar flashed red as a mechanical voice chirped from her phone.

“ _First, name target.”_

 _The name of a target?_ Makoto frowned. _Does that mean a person's name? What would happen if I tried my own name?_

 _“_ Makoto Niijima.” She said.

“ _Candidate found._ ” Makoto's heart skipped a beat. Watching as her name was spelled out in the name bad, the location and distortion bars lit up, and a red x appeared next to her name. She tapped it and her name disappeared, the location and distortion bars greeting out again. _A delete button,_ she realized, tapping the input button again.

“Ann Takamaki.”

“Candidate found.”

“Shiho Suzui”

“Candidate found.”

Makoto smiled. _It’s a strange app, but it seems harmless enough,_ she thought. Glancing up from over the top of the phone to see Kamoshida walking down the hall, Takamaki alongside him. Makoto hastily deleted Suzui’s name and stuffed her phone into a skirt pocket as the two approached.

“Hello, Kamoshida-san, Takamaki-san.” Makoto greeted politely, nodding to the pair. Takamaki's eyes widened as she studied Makoto intensely.

“Niijima-senpai. What are you doing here? ” she asked. Kamoshida looked at her, and Makoto, a faint smile on his lips,

“That is a question, What _is_ our lovely little president doing here,” he asked, resting a hand on his chin.

“I actually wanted to speak with you, Kamoshida-san.” Makoto replied, “Privately, if possible.” Out of the corner of her eye, Makoto saw Takamaki’s eyes widen, her mouth open slightly. Kamoshida’s mouth twitched, putting his hand to his chin.

“I _might_ not have time,” he said. “Ann-chan already went out of her way to talk with me.”

“Oh, I can wait!” Takamaki said. “I'm sure whatever the _student council president_ has to say is more important than I am, right?” She puffed her chest, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout, winking at Makoto. _Is she trying to help me?_ Makoto wondered, watching as Kamoshida narrowed his eyes.

“I promise that this should only take a few minutes,” Makoto said.

“Will it _really_?” Kamoshida asked, raising an eyebrow. Makoto nodded.

“Well, if that’s the case, you can call me after Niijima-senpai leaves. Right, Kamoshida-san?”

“Hmmm. Well, if _you_ insist, Ann-chan.” Kamoshida sighed. “I’m sure Shiho is waiting for you, go on.” Takamaki nodded, flashing a bright smile at Makoto as she passed.

“ _Thank you,”_ She whispered. Kamoshida watched her dash down the hall, and around a corner. He pulled out a ring of keys, opening the PE facility office and holding the door open.

“After you,” he said, gesturing for Makoto to enter. She did, and he closed the door behind the two of them. “So, miss president, what did you want to talk about? Is it Suzui’s grades?” _Oh no._ Makotos heart jumped to her throat, pounding faster, _I forgot I told him about that, why did I do this so soon! I’m sorry Suzui, I screwed up! Its okay, I just need to make sure Kamoshida isn’t suspicious, keep going Makoto you’ve got this._ “Niijima?” Kamoshida asked, frowning, snapping Makoto back into reality.

“It’s about the volleyball team, actually,” she said, swallowing her fear and meeting his eyes.

“My volleyball team? Are you planning on joining?” He asked, almost hopefully, his eyes sliding over her, up and down.

“No, actually, it’s about how harsh your training is.” Makoto said, watching as his eyebrows furrowed. She focused her attention on him. _This was an interrogation,_ she thought.

“Harsh? What do you mean by that?” he asked.  “Miss president, I’d encourage you to not blindly listen to this school’s rumor mill.”

“Oh, don't worry,” she said, smiling innocently, “Suguru Kamoshida, you were an olympic athlete. Of all the potential candidates for a gym teacher, you should be one of the most qualified.”

“That's high praise coming from you, Miss President,” he replied, loosening up slightly.

“You’re welcome, Kamoshida-san. Now, keeping that in mind, I can understand why you push students to their limit, you can get the best results that way.”

Kamoshida smiled. “Glad to see you understand that, Miss President,” he said. After a moment he frowned, crossing his arms. “If that was all you came here to tell me, than I'm going to expect an apology for wasting my time.” Makoto shook her head.

“That's not what I came here to say,” she said. “Like I said, you're an olympic athlete, so you know things like the best way to train potential athletes. And i'm almost certain that not letting injuries heal properly is hurting an athletes chances of success rather than helping them.”

“Scrapes and bruises are part of intense physical activity,” he replied. “You're in martial arts, right? Isn't it the same for you?” Makoto shook her head.

“I'm not talking about things that can be patched up with a first aid kit,” she said. “I'm referring to not letting athletes rest when they're _limping._ ” Kamoshida’s eyes darkened.

“Are you saying that I’m running _my_ classes and practices incorrectly?” He asked, shoulders stiffening, but Makoto stood strong.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” she said. Kamoshida looked at her then, after a moment, began to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Makoto asked, put her hands on her hips.

“I can assure you I know what I’m doing Niijima,” he said in between chuckles.

“I’m not trying to be _funny_ Kamoshida-san. You’re endangering students! It goes against everything being a teacher stands for!” Kamoshida closed his eyes, taking a few breaths to slow his laughter.

“Do you have proof of this so called ‘abuse’? Maybe they just have a crappy home life, how do you know that all the injuries are from my volleyball practice?” He asked.

“I’m sure that all of that can be cleared up by a meeting with the parents of the students on the volleyball team, and I’m sure that principle Kobayakawa would get involved if he realized what you’re doing.” He grimaced at her rebuttal, teeth clenched as he glared at Makoto.

“Let me rephrase that,” he began, “I don’t think you understand your place in this school’s hierarchy. You’re the student council president, not the queen of a castle. Principal Kobayakawa isn’t going to listen to a request based on a few rumors and the accusations of one girl.” Makoto grit her teeth, as Kamoshida continued to talk. “I like you, Niijima-chan, and I really don’t want to punish you for this, but if you’re going to come into my office and waste my time trying to tell me how I should do my job-“

“Shut up! I’m trying to stop people from getting hurt!” Makoto covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. _I screwed up._ She watched Kamoshida’s face, gritted teeth, twitching eye. He pointed at the door.

“Out, and I _will_ bring this up at the next board meeting. _Personally_ I don’t think someone who would speak like that to a teacher should be anywhere near the student council.”

“But-“ Makoto began, but Kamoshida had opened the door and was pointing out into the hall.

“Out!” He commanded. Slowly, she walked out into the empty hallway, and as she went, she heard the door close behind her. Makoto stopped. _What just happened?_ She wondered.

* * *

Ann dashed through the halls and out into the courtyard.

“SHIHO!” She shouted, waving wildly at the other girl, who looked up from her lunch. “Shiho you’ll never guess what just happened!” Ann raced over, flopping down on the bench next to her  friend and digging her own lunch out of her school bag. A strand of hair fell across her face, but Ann quickly brushed it away. “C’mon, guess!”

Shiho smiled at her. “You found out there’s a two for one sale on crepes?” Shiho tried.

“Sadly no,” Ann replied. “But yesterday I tried to get Niijima involved with the whole Kamoshida thing, and she actually did! I think.” Ann watched Shiho’s face, her eyes widening.

“That’s why she wanted to see me…” she mumbled, “That was because of you?” Ann nodded, a wide grin on her face.

“Shiho, she believed me. Niijima, the girl with two sticks shoved up her ass _believed me_ , we might have a chance! You know her sister is a prosecutor right?” Shiho frowned.

“But what if Kamoshida finds out it was you?” she asked. Ann frowned.

“I hadn’t thought of that…” she admitted, rubbing her arm. “If he does find out...” she crossed her legs tightly. “I… I don't want to think about that.”

“Sorry,” Shiho mumbled. “I didn't mean to ruin the mood.”

Ann shook her head and gave her friend a small half-smile. “It’s okay, let's just hope for now.”

Shiho noded. “Yeah,” she said. “Thanks, Ann.”

“No problem,” she replied, “Friends need to look out for each other, right?” Ann’s phone rang, in her bag, and she didn't make a move to answer it.

* * *

It felt like she had simply stood in the hall for days, trying to process her situation. It wasn’t that she couldn’t figure that what happened. It was the _why_ that confused her. _I was kicked out of the PE office for shouting at a teacher. I shouted at a teacher, I told a_ ** _teacher_** _to shut up._ She began to walk down the hall. _I should go back and apologize,_ she thought, _I should go back now._

She didn’t.

Instead she pulled out her phone and she stared down at it as she walked. _It hasn’t gone back into sleep mode yet,_ she realized. _And that weird app’s still open._ She continued walking, eyes fixed on her phone, until suddenly, she realized it had changed slightly. All three input bars were lit up, and two of them had been filled this time. Suguru Kamoshida, and castle.  

 _“_ Um, Excuse me.”

The final blue bar was empty, the ‘location’ bar. _What does any of it even mean?_ Makoto wondered. _First that weird dream, now this app and now the outburst with Kamoshida?_ She frowned in thought. _What’s happening to me?_

“Excuse me!”

Makoto looked around. In front of her was a small girl, dressed, of course, in the girl’s Shujin uniform, with a pair of grey tights covered in tiny black cats. A large pair of glasses perched halfway down her nose and her bright orange hair had been gathered into a set of twintails that fell to around her shoulders, even so a tiny strand near the top of her head stuck out like the arrow in a compass. She looked up at Makoto, pupils the size of dinner plates, her eyes immediately looking down as she began to tap the ground with her foot. She mumbled something, letting her hands rest together behind her back.

“I’m sorry, I didn't hear you.” Makoto tried. The girl fidgeted awkwardly, raising her head while continuing to avert her eyes from Makoto.

In a soft voice she asked, “Are you Makoto Niijima?”

“Oh, yes, that's me.” Makoto responded. Almost immediately the girls eye’s shot up and fixed on Makoto’s and a wide toothy grin appeared on her face.

“Really? Thats perfect- I was looking for you!- Oh right, I’m Futaba Sakura, first year.” She struck a little pose, pointing her thumb towards herself.

“O-oh, hello Sakura-san.” Makoto replied. _She’s strange, but the amount of energy she has is actually kind of cute,_ she admitted to herself, “Well you found me. What do you need?” Sakura stiffened, fixing her eyes straight on Makoto,

“I wanted to introduce myself ma'am!” She declared, her voice echoing through the empty school halls. “I’m the class representative of class 1-A, and I’m thinking about possibly joining the student council.”

Makoto smiled. “I’m thrilled to hear one of my underclassmen is so interested in joining.” _She’s just like me in my first year, I’m actually feeling kind of nostalgic,_ Makoto realized. _Even after what Kamoshida said, who am I to let her down? With that kind of energy I’m sure she’ll be popular within her class._ “I'll be sure to let you know when we start looking for new members.”

“Really!?” Sakura asked.

“Most students don’t show interest so early in the year,” Makoto replied. “You're clearly dedicated. That’s a good quality in my opinion.” Sakura cheeks flushed.

“I’m not really Senpai,” she said, “but thank you.”

“It’s no problem at all!” Makoto replied cheerfully, holding out her free hand for Sakura to shake. “I’m always eager to hear anyone out, that is my job, after all.” Makoto let out a warm chuckle. ”Welcome to Shujin Academy, Sakura-san.” Makoto released her hand and just as she did so her phone buzzed. _Probably_ _a text from Sis about her working late, or something along that line,_ Makoto thought, but just as she was pulling up her phone to check, she heard a mechanical voice chirping out.

“ _Beginning navigation.”_

 _“_ What’s that?” Sakura asked, rising up on her toes and trying to peak over the edge of the phone.

Makoto opened her mouth to reply, but her words were silenced by a groan as a sharp pain filled her head, in front of her, Sakura had stumbled back, a hand held to her forehead.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked, and Sakura flashed a weak thumbs up,

“Yeah, just a headache,” she said.

Makoto glanced back down to the screen of her phone. Displayed on the screen was the app, the Metaverse Navigator. _That’s right,_ Makoto thought, _when my phone is using this app it doesn’t go into sleep mode_. Makoto frowned, preparing to go up into the notifications to check for the text, but something else caught her eye.

The ‘keywords’.

 _‘Suguru Kamoshida, Castle, Shujin Academy_ ’. Highlighted and scrolling across the screen.

“Umm, Niijima-senpai?” Makoto looked up again. Sakura’s arm was outstretched pointing past Makoto to the rest of the hallway behind her. Makoto glanced behind her, and froze, eyes fixed on where Sakura was pointing.

The hallway behind the two of them twisted and swirled, large blotches of red and black bloomed from the air itself, distorting the space behind it in a series of ripples. Makotos mind spun. _What’s going on here? Was I slipped something at lunch? No, Sakura can see it too, this must have something to do with that app! This can’t be real, can it?_ She put her hands to her head, grasping her temples, trying to slow the torrent of panicked thoughts that rushed into her mind.

“You’re seeing this too, right?” Sakura asked, gesturing wildly at moving space. All Makoto could do was nod weakly. The two girls watched in awe as the churning air slowed, the last ripples dispersing into the air. Makoto slipped her phone back into her school bag, and glanced around at her new surroundings.

This wasn’t Shujin Academy, that was certain. A bright red carpet sat beneath their feet, on the walls were wooden decorative panels, about as tall as Makoto herself, above which was red wallpaper with a swirling gold pattern, the type you would expect to see on pillows in a thrift store. Scattered along the side of the hall were the occasional white chair or vases, and to her left a wall of windows. Makoto felt something brush her hand, and she pulled away instinctively, Sakura letting out a screech behind her. Makoto whirled around to see her hands drawn up to her chest and a wild look in her eyes as they darted around, taking in everything.

“S-sorry,” she stammered. “,I uh, wanted to make sure you were still real… I didn’t mean to scream like that.”

 _Oh_. Makoto reached out, taking Sakura’s hand.

“It’s okay, I’m right here,” Makoto soothed, squeezing Sakura’s hand, and Sakura squeezed back.

“What is this place?” She asked slowly.

“I’m not quite sure,” Makoto replied, with Sakura still holding her hand. She looked out one of the high windows and her eyes grew wide.

From the window, Makoto could see the familiar streets and high buildings of Tokyo below them. Makoto stepped closer to the window, her face nearly pressed against the glass. Among the tall building,s Makoto saw large stone towers, growing up from the building they were in, and when she looked down she saw the high stone wall surrounding it.

“A… castle,” Makoto concluded, “we somehow ended up in a castle.”

“How!” Sakura asked. Makoto glanced down at her phone to see the metaverse navigator still open on her screen, watching as the words ‘navigation in process’ scrolled across the top of the screen.

“I think it was this app…” Makoto replied slowly. From down the hall she heard the clanging of metal and a set of two voices.

“I’m sure the scream came from down here!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Around the corner two suits of armor appeared, facing her and Sakura, one of them pointing at her.

“There they are! Capture them!” It shouted, and began charging forward. Makoto glanced around. The hallway extended behind them. _The opposite direction of the guards_.

“Run!” was the only warning she gave as she slipped her phone back in her pocket and squeezed Sakura’s hand in a death grip before dashing down the hallway behind them. They rounded a corner, almost crashing into a door. Quickly, Makoto tried the handle, throwing all her weight against the door when it turned. Not pausing to look around, letting her instincts take over and guide her, she rounded another corner and almost slammed into a wall.

They were at a dead end. There was nowhere to run. Makoto turned to Sakura, who had finally let go of her hand, doubled over as she caught her breath. Makoto’s eyes darted around, brain still in hyperdrive, her heartbeat racing. She could still hear the sound of the guards approaching, and positioned herself defensively in front of Sakura.  
  
“Go,” She urged, “I'll take care of myself. Find a way out, call the police.”

Sakura pursed her lips. “I'm not just going to abandon you!” She replied. “Whatever they are, those guys are trouble. I can’t just leave you!” Makoto watched as Sakura mirrored her stance, a look of grim determination overtaking her features.

The knights rounded the corner, weapons drawn.

“Stay where you are prisoners!” one of them commanded. “If you cooperate you may be able to live!” The two girls did as they were told, slowly backing up against the wall.

“The king will be here shortly, make sure you treat him with respect!” They waited. From farther down the hall, Makoto heard more metallic clanking, growing closer and closer, until finally three figures rounded the corner. Two of the figures were just like the guards that had chased them, but the middle figure was human. But not just any human. It was Kamoshida, yet at the same time there was no way this was the Shujin gym teacher. Those sickly yellow eyes and that… pink heart robe, and when he spoke his voice reverberated as if there were more people speaking than just him.  
  
“I was told there were intruders, but I never expected it to be you. Miss student council president, and so soon as well,” he said. “And you brought a friend along, how cute. I didn't even know you had those. Welcome to my castle, take a good look, chances are you won't ever get to see it again.”  
  
“Your castle?  Makoto demanded, “What do you mean, _your castle?_ And what’s with _all of this?_ ” She asked, gesturing to the ‘knights’ and Kamoshida himself.  
  
“I thought you were smart, Niijima, but after today I shouldn’t be surprised with how dense you’re acting,” Kamoshida sneered. “Like I said, this is my castle, and unlike you, I’m free to do whatever I feel like in here.” He crossed his arms, looking down his nose at Makoto and Sakura. “This is the second time you’ve tried to make yourself at home and tried to take my throne. The consequence of that is death. To you and your friend.”  
  
“D-death?” Makoto stuttered, and for a moment her gaze dropped, but she recovered in another. “Hang on! Sakura has nothing to do with this!” Makoto shouted.  
  
“She's an intruder here, though with a face like that I could let her off with a slap on the wrist. Especially if you… apologize.”  
  
“Apologize?”

“There’s always a way to apologize,” Kamoshida said, a devilish smirk appearing on his face. “Of course, it will take more than words to spare both your lives.”  
  
“You want me to expose the student who told me about the abuse, right?” Makoto asked. Kamoshida only let out a chuckle.  
  
“There are simpler ways I could find out about that, and besides, I already know it was Shiho-chan who tipped you off. Not that hard to figure out,” he said. “No, I want you to apologize with your body.”  
  
“Wait.” Makoto froze, “E-Excuse me?”  
  
“Apologize with your body and I’ll let your little friend go. And if you do a good enough job I might spare yours as well.” Kamoshida stepped forward, and put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure something little like that is nothing for the ‘just’ and ‘self sacrificing’ beautiful student council president, especially for one of your beloved teachers.”  
  
“Thats illegal!” Sakura shouted. “And you call yourself a teacher? You’re scum!”  
  
Kamoshida looked at the girl, eyebrows raised in amusement. “What's so wrong with taking what’s mine? Everything here belongs to me. It’s my divine right. My word _is_ the law. Besides, I had to cancel a date plan thanks to you. It's only fair I get compensation.”

“Date- excuse me?” Makoto asked, her gut twisting. “Do you mean… with a student?”

“A student? I think you mean my princess.” Kamoshida laughed.

“Not only do you abuse students and scare them into keeping quiet while everyone turns a blind eye, you’re also sexually harassing them?” Makoto swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat. She narrowed her eyes, fury slowly beginning to build inside her. “You don’t deserve to be a teacher!” She closed her hand into a fist and swung, nailing Kamoshida right in the jaw. He cried out in pain, fixing his eyes on Makoto.  
  
“You bitch!” Kamoshida stumbled back. “You weren’t kidding when you said you took aikido. Guards! Grab them!”  
  
In a matter of seconds, the knights were on both of them. Sakura let out a strangled scream as she was quickly overpowered by one of the knights. Makoto was able to easily duck under the first grab for her, the slow moving knight’s hand coming nowhere close to her, but she was left exposed to one of the knights spears, which struck her hard in the back, the strength of the blow sending her flying forward. Two sets of armored hands gripped both of her arms as she was forced up against the wall, and left with a perfect view of Sakura, who was still struggling against knight that held her.  
  
Kamoshida let out a slow hard breath, eyes filled with malice and hatred. He looked from Makoto to Sakura, putting his hand on his chin, lost in thought. “Which one should be executed first?” He asked to no one in particular.  
  
Makoto swallowed, hard. W _hat should I do?_ she thought.

From inside her mind, a voice answered, deep and masculine. _“Are you just going to stand and watch?”_ The voice asked. It was unfamiliar, but still, Makoto felt calm listening to it, as if it belonged to a friend that she had known her whole life.

 _Who are you?_ Makoto asked.

 _“I am the rebel’s soul that sleeps within, waiting for you to finally awaken.”_ The voice responded.

 _Awaken?_ Makoto questioned.

 _“Now is not the time to ponder such things. A terrible fate awaits many if you do nothing.”_ The voice said.

 _I know,_ Makoto responded, _but…_ _I can’t do anything_  
_“Was your previous decision a mistake then?”_  she was asked.

 _It- it might have been,_ Makoto admitted. _Everything I’ve tried to do has ended up just making things worse. Sakura is going to die because of me, and I couldn’t help Suzui or the volleyball team._

 _“So you will do nothing?”_ The voice asked, “ _Will everything you worked for be for naught?”_  
  
“No!” Makoto shouted the words aloud, and suddenly all eyes were on her. Kamoshida turned to her, a sadistic grin on his face.  
  
“Are you afraid?” Kamoshida sneered. “Finally realizing that you’re going to die?” Makoto locked eyes with Kamoshida. Her anger, which had previously been nothing more than a simmer, was now beginning to boil. This was an abuser, a sexual predator all hiding in the skin of a teacher, this was a monster. A heat began swirling up in her chest.

“I will stop you.” She said, her tone deadly and cold.  
  
Makoto pushed forward, struggling against the two knights that held here there, she whipped about, trying to break herself free. From inside her head, from inside her very soul, Makoto heard the voice begin to laugh.

_“Yes! Tell the world the words that your ‘other self’ has hidden away for so long!”_

“I’m not just a puppet, I’m not just the school's errand girl!” Makoto shouted as she pulled upwards, loosening the grip of the knight on her right arm. “And I won’t be told what to think anymore!” She threw her weight over to the right, pulling her left arm loose.  
  
“You really have a death wish don’t you?” Kamoshida sneered, moving his attention from Sakura to Makoto. “Well then, if you want to die so much, I’ll execute you first!”  
  
“Shut up!” Makoto snarled, brows furrowed, eyes filled with feral rage. “I will bring you to justice, even if I have to do it myself!”  
  
_“Yes, never hold your true feelings back!”_ the voice cackled. Makoto could almost feel the wild grin that they must have been wearing at this moment. Makotos eyes flashed, dark red turning into a bright yellow, as a splitting pain flooded Makoto's entire body. Her blood felt like it was burning her from the inside, her head felt like it was splitting like a chunk of wood hit by an axe. She heard herself cry out in pain, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut, as she reached up to grab at her head.  
  
She stumbled back. The voice had reached a mighty roar, words like a chant that shook Makoto to her core…

 _“I am thou, thou art I… Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!”_  
  
Makoto breathed heavily, skull still throbbing she slowly opened her eyes. Her face felt sticky, covered in sweat and something else. A white and black masquerade-style mask. It clung to her skin seamlessly, stuck there by some invisible force, and it itched. Reaching up, she grabbed hold of the mask, working her fingers around it, and pulled. It felt like peeling off her own face. She let out a wild scream as she felt it tear away, disappearing in her hands leaving and her face hot and sticky with blood. A rush of power flowed through her, building up and exploding out into the small hallway. She heard the sound of metal crashing into a wall as bright blue flames enveloped her whole body. From the flames rose something massive, twice the size of Makoto, filling the hallway. In front of her Kamoshida’s face fell, staring up at the creature. Chains rattled and flew past her as it rose, and she cast them away without a second thought, wind swirling around her, making her hair whip up and around her face. The creature above Makoto cast away the chains, unfurling a pair of black feathered wings, and Kamoshida let out a high pitched scream as he tripped over himself in an attempt to escape. She glanced over to see Sakura untangling herself from what looked like an empty suit of armor as she gazed in awe. Above Makoto, the creature spoke, its voice bombastic and gleeful, the same voice she heard from within.

_“I am the pillager of twilight, Arsene!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy it's been over a month since I posted to this work haha, so don't worry it's not canceled! Anyway, Makoto just got her persona! And she's finally in the first palace too hazah! This also means that the initial party members will all be revealed soon as well as their arcana, they may not be what you expect. You may have noticed the title change of the fic, and that's because there were a lot of fics with similarish elements (mainly Queen of Hearts) and I don't want them to get confused. I also made some formatting changes with spacing and text messages. From here I am going to be getting into the bad scummy stuff Kamoshida does (if the tags didnt make that clear) Also, yes, I firmly believe that Futaba is autistic. 
> 
> For reference, the tights futaba is wearing are basically these https://xo.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/66378.JPG
> 
> Confidants  
> Igor/Makoto Niijima- Fool rank 0  
> Futaba Sakura- ???  
> Ann Takamaki- ???  
> ???-???
> 
> Party:  
> Makoto Niijima- arcana: Fool. level 1 persona: Arsene  
> Moves:  
> Eiha- innate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enjoyable to read! If anyone has any suggustions or critique please feel free to comment them down below.


End file.
